After Phantom Planet
by TPcrazy
Summary: Just a bunch of oneshots from after phantom planet that I came up with. Its pretty good, flames welcome though! Dont worry, lots of DxS and JxT. Oh and Danny Dani bonding too, with lots of fruitloops!
1. Chapter 1

**After Phantom Planet**

**A/N: **Ok, just a few ideas I came up with after reading the lost episodes of Danny Phantom. Tell me if I should do these or not. So basically these are different episodes that could ave happened after Phantom Planet.

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

# 54- The enemy in me- Danny is going through evil pubery, and the gang has to help him before it's to late. If they don't, he'll turn into the ultimate enemy!

#55- Super Shortage- Danny's powers are acting up again, shorting out, the ghosts are taking advantage, and the town is in utter chaos, can Danny fix his powers, or will it be the end of the world. . .again?

#56- Scorched Specter- Sunwave, the ghost of fire has escaped from her frozen prison, and unleashed a heat wave on the town. Luckily Danny has got a new power to match. In this episode, Danny will learn the new meaning of 'fight fire with fire'.

#57 Double Doomed- Vlad is back, and meaner than ever. This time, the fruitloop has succesfully made a clone of Danny; but this one is darker, more evil. Now the whole town thinks Danny is out to get them, can team Phantom figure out how to defeat this carbon copy of the ultimate enemy?

#58 Halloween Hysteria- The frightknight and nocturne have teamed up with a whole new plan. To scare Danny Phantom and his team in their sleep! While the town is free to be attacked by ghosts!

# 59 My totally messed up parents- Danny's parents are a little anxious about Danny fighting ghosts all the time. So now they're getting super annoying, annoying enought to dress up as superheros and try to help him fight ghosts side by side.

#60Reversed Villain- After the clone incident, Vlad says he's sorry? And that he realizes all the bad things he's done in his life? He says he wants to be a new member of Team Phantom? Is Vlad a reversed villain or is this just another sorry plot to marry Maddie and take Danny as an apprentice?

# 61 Puppy Power!- Cujo is a girl? And he's having puppies! Dani wants to take care of the perky little pups. I mean, just how much damage can 10 supersized ghost dogs do right? Uh, well. . .lets just see.

---------------------------------------------

Just some ideas I came up with. Like um? Wanna see more? Want me to start on these oneshots? Have some ideas? Review!


	2. The Enemy in me

**The Enemy in Me**

**A/N: **Ok, My plan was to start tommorow, but I was bored, so guess what, I'm starting now!

-----------------------------------------------------

It was a bright sunny day, for the people of Amity Park, and world saving hero Danny Phantom was currently flying through the skies, enjoying the veiw. You see, a few weeksago, 14 year old DannyPhantom had saved the world from a huge asteroid that was supposed to crash into the earth. After saving the world, he had revealed himself to be 14 year old clutz, Danny Fenton. And things had changed ever since. Tucker, Danny's best friend had become mayor of Amity Park, Danny and Sam had become a couple, and ghosts, were um, attacking as always. So here's where our first story begins. . . Danny waved to several people as he floated endlessly through the skies, heading for the park, where Tucker and Sam were waiting for him. He stopped as he saw the familiar glint of light from Tucker's brand new PDA.

"Same old Tucker."

"Hey, being mayor has it's perks ya know, besides, I needed a new baby." Tucker cuddled the PDA lightly.

"Um, Danny?" Sam smiled. Sam was a goth, her regular outfit consisted of black, purple, and green; but that didn't matter to Danny, he lovedher anyway. Like a prized possesion.

"Yeah, I know, lets get on with the-"

A blue mist escaped his mouth, signaling his transformation. "I'M GOIN GHOST!" Skulker appeared in the air, looking as cocky as ever.

"Well, whelp, you didn't think I'd stop hunting you, just because of one heroic deed?" He fired several rounds off of his new high tech battle suit, custody of Technus.

Now this is where the first change began. Danny managed to block most of the missiles, and fire 3 ectoblasts at Skulker's chest, making him fly backwards into the neares tree. But something was different, his hands were glowing red! But he ignored it and sucked Skulker into the thermos.

"Dude, whats with the red ectoplasm?"

"Uh, nothing Tuck, probably just put too much power into it is all."

"But Danny, are you su-"

"I'm fine Sam, I promise! I don't want you worry ok."

Danny grabbed Sam's wrist, and pulled her into a long kiss. And Tucker just happened to snap a photo of the act with his PDA.

"Tucker!"

And that started the long chase back home. With plenty of G rated forms of cussing that they had become accustomed to using to mock Vlad with. 

------------------------------------------------

Somewhere far into the ghost zone, clockwork and the observants were watching a portal.

"Are you aware of the boy's transformation clockwork?"

"He, was born to become the ultimate enemy!"

"Are you aware of the boy's transformation clockwork?"

"You said that already and yes, I am aware of everything, the boy is changing, but so what? He won't become evil, and if he does, his friends will come to his aid."

"But-"

"Will you 2 please do your jobs and observe the door?"

The 2 observants silently flew over to the big brown clock door.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

It was dinner time at the Fenton household and, um, you know how that would be. Maddie was trying to fight the meatloaf, and Jack was trying to_ eat_ it. 

"Quick, Maddie, hand me the Fenton fork!"

Normally this would just annoy Danny, but tonight it seemed to infuriate him. His eyes flashed crimson red, and stayed that way. 

"WILL YOU 2 MORONS STOP IT!"

"DANNY! You can trash the lab, destroy our experiments, and get hyped up on sugar, but you do not talk to you parents that way!"

Jazz, who had delt with his temper before, tried her best to defend him.

"Mom, dad! He's obviously stressed out from ghost hunting, or was it Sam?"

"IT'S NOTHING, JAZZ, JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!"

That voice, his voice was changing. At first this excited Jazz. Her little brother was growing up! But then she recognized the voice. That couldn't have been her brother, it mustof been that evil version of him! Did she really hear him right? Maybe she imagined his voice sounding as dark and cold as it did. And his eyes? Were'nt his eyes always green when he was angry? It was time to bring out the pshycology books, if she could find them first.

Danny stormed up the steps to his room, and nearly crashed through his bed. He really needed to take this out on.

"BEWARE! FOR I AM THE BOX GHOST, MASTER OF ALL THINGS-"

Danny smiled and transformed, not noticing the obvious differences. Well, until the box ghost screamed in terror, and ran away.

"AHH! IT IS HIM! DON'T HURT ME, OH EVIL ONE!"

Evil one? Danny, took a glance at the mirror, and gasped. His hair was one big firery flame, his teeth had become pointed fangs, his skin was lightish blue, and worst of all, his eyes were crimson red! And that's when Sam and Tucker burst through his bedroom door, and stopped.

"DANNY, I think I figured out whats-woah."

"Dude, you're turning into him!"

Danny collapsed in a heep on the floor. His body was burning with pain, he could barely move, it was overtaking him, or worse, killing him. Turning him full ghost!

"Guys. . .clockwork. . .the thermos. . .now!"

Sam embraced Danny in a tight hug, which only made him twitch in pain, and sucked Danny up in the thermos. They both ran, uh fell down the stairs to the lab, and into the specter speeder. It was a very long ride, and they were worried what would happen to Danny on the way. After what had to have been an hour or 2, they came upon the huge clock like tower. And sure enough, clockwork was standing in front of the usual portal to another timestream.

"I knew you would be coming soon."

"Enough old guy stuff, we have to help Danny!"

"What's wrong with Danny?"

"Uh, take a look for yourself, dude!" Tucker unscrewed the thermos, to reveal a teenaged version of Dan Phantom.

"And this is a problem because?" Sam twitched at clockworks words. "How do you feel Danny?"

"Uh, well, the pain is gone now, I guess I'm just a little freaked out!"

"You don't feel evil, or anything? You feel like your normal self?"

"Pretty much."

Clockwork turned to Sam and Tucker. "His skin should return to normal in a few weeks, but other than that, they'res no problem."

"But!-"

"Relax, he's going through ghost puberty."

The 2 observants arrose out of the Shadows, and Sam, Danny, Tucker, and the observants all said at the same time:

"PUBERTY?"

"What, did you expect some kind of magic potion or something?"

Everyone stared wide eyed at the smirking clockwork. 

"Now, begon, I have work to do amongst the timestream.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: My first one shot complete! Reviews please!


	3. Super Shortage

**Super Shortage**

**A/N: **Glad you people enjoyed it, if you have any ideas, review!

---------------------------------------------------------------------

It was about 7:00 in the afternoon, and Danny and Sam were currently on their second date so far. They were cuddled up together on the couch in Danny's house, watching Sam's favorite movie: Halloween. They had 2 icey cans of soda sitting on the table next to him.

"I don't even see how you can watch this without barfing."

"Did you ever see my dad in his speedos?"

"Uuuhhh, uh nevermind." Suddenly, Danny felt a cold shiver run down his back, followed by a red mist.

"Ghost trouble?"

"I'll be right back." Danny looked out of the window and transformed. His eyes turned crimson red, and his hair flaming white. He flew off, through the roof, going intangible at the last second.

Even though Sam wouldn't admit it, she had always thought Dan wa pretty hot, just a complete jerk with a cold heart. And she was secretly happy that Danny looked like him. After all, she had always liked the evil looking guys. She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice Skulker fly in invisibly and pour a white powder mist into Danny's drink.

"Enjoy your life while you can ghost child."

Sam jerked around, she was sure she had heard something, nah, she turned back around to see Dannyphasing inthrough the wall.

"Who was it?"

"Technus, trying to take over the internet again." Danny picked up his drink and took 2 big gulps, wrapping his arms around Sam, not even changing back to his human form, the 2 fell asleep like that, unaware of the changes in Danny's powers.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Maddie and Jack Fenton walked in through the door of their house, carrying their new invention.

"Come on maddie, I wanna show Danny my new invention, I call it the Specter Spooker!"

"Aww Jack look, how cute they are!" Maddie held up her camera taking a photo of Sam and Danny. The noise and shining light woke them up. Danny was now in his human form and was pretty annoyed.

"Come on Sam, lets go to the park where we can have some PRIVACY." He tried to go ghost, and the 2 white rings formed around his waist, but fizzled out. He tried again, only to produce the same effect.

"Ok, what's wrong?"

"I don't know, I can't go ghost." Suddenley, Skulker, Technus, andEmber floated into the room.

"Quite a clever plan actually."

"Huh? What did you 3 fruitloops do now?"

Ember laughed. "Me? I didn't do anything. I just came to see if Skulker's planactually worked for once."

"And it did, which means I can catch my prey." Skulker took out a giant gun and held it extremely close to Danny's head. "Any last words ghost child?"

"Uh, yeah, duck." At that point Maddie attacked Skulker with the anticreep stick. Showing no mercy.

"Don't touch my baby boy!" Ember frowned and scoffed.

"Wow, even when a plan finally goes right, he gets beat up by an old lady, impressive. Well, I'm out, so long dipsticks." Ember turned invisible and flew into the Fenton Portal, followed by Technus.

"Danny, we're going to have to take a sample of your ectoplasm to see whats wrong, meanwhile, you 4 will have to try and round up those ghosts on your own."

"What ghosts?" Danny looked out of the window, and the town was swarming with ghosts. And the tv screen blared on.

"Run, run for your lives! The town is being overrun by ghosts. Where is Danny Phantom? AAHH. Why do I work here?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Tucker, Sam, Danny, and Valerie were riding along in the specter speeder, at gunpoint, firing at all directions with the Fenton Peeler, Fenton Crammer, and Fenton Bazooka.

"How are we doing guys?"

"Uh-other than-being-smothered-we're-great."

----------------------------------------------------------------------

"I just don't get it Jack, what could have shorted out Danny's powers like that. The substance is unknown."

Jack placed a finger in the bowl and held it up to his nose. "Fudge, fudge and diet soda."

"Thats perposterous, there's no way it could-oh my god, Jack you're right. Which means the antidote has to be a mixture of broccoli and brussle sprouts!"

"Yep, thats right, I still got it, me, Jack Fenton."

"Quick we gotta get this stuff to Danny!"

"Uh, I don't think that's going to be a problem."

Danny, Sam, and Tucker collapsed on the lab floor, with a black scrap in each hand. These of course had to be the remains of the Fenton weapons.

"Quick Danny eat this!"

Danny eyed the glass suspiciously, the drink bubbled over with green slime. "Uh, you sure it'll work?" Maddie shook her head yes. "Well, bottoms up." He slowly forced the glass down and burped.

"Well go ahead and try it." Danny nodded and did a sumersalt in midair.

"IM GOIN GHOST!" His black hair turned into a snow white flame, and his eyes burning crimson red. Pointed fangs slowly sprouted from his teeth. And Valerie nearly collapsed.

"Uh, Val, don't freak, you'd have to have been there."

"Now lets go catch us some ghosts!"

Danny grabbed Sam and Tucker by the shirt collar and fased threw the wall.

"HEY GUYS, GUESS WHO'S BACK?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Yep, thats it for this one.


	4. Puppy Power

**Puppy Power**

**A/N: **Hey, I just couldn't resist doing this one next.

Danny, Sam, and Dani were currently sitting under a big oak tree at the Amity Park park, trying to figure out what was wrong with their favorite ghost dog: Cujo. Cujo had apparently gotten a little fatter over the year, or a lot fatter. And he was obviously in alot of pain.

"Whats wrong with him?"

"I don't know, think he's having a heart attack?"

"You guys are so clueless, it hurts. Isn't it obvious?" Sam stared at them with big round lavender eyes. "Cujo's pregnant."

Dani and Danny stared at Sam for a minute. "But Cujo is a boy dog."

"Oh yeah, well turn him over and look."

"Uh, well um, when you put it that way, we'd better get him, uh her to a hospital stat!" Sam laughed.

"You guys, you don't deliver puppies in a hospital, you have to deliver them yourself." Cujo then made a whimpering noise, and everyone screamed.

"Well, we can't deliver them here, so I'M GOIN GHOST!"

"HEY!" Danny shouted. "You stole my line!"

"No I didn't technically I'm you remember." Danny grumbled and transformed into his now Dan like alter ego. Dani screamed.

"Why does everyone do that?"

"Face it Danny, you do look a little scary like that." But Sam smiled and kissed him on the lips. Danny picked up Sam bridal style and flew off.

"HEY! who's supposed to carry cujo?" Danny shrugged and continued to fly towards Fentonworks, which meant Dani was supposed to carry her/him to the house. Which she did eventually, so the 3 ended up in Jazz's room, on her bed, with a pregnant dog. And that's when Jazz walked in.

"AAHHHH! Get, that thing out of my room!"

"But Jazz, Cujo's having puppies!"

"May I repeat, get tha thing out of my room!"

"But don't you know how to deliver puppies, please say yes."

"Yes but-"

"JAZZ!"

"Fine, ugh, I'm gonna need some blankets and uh, some hot water." Cujo wimpered some more, then rolled over.

One puppy delivery later. . .

9 pint size little green and black puppies were running around the house, tippinh over anything and everything they could get their paws on. Which was alot of stuff in the lab. And lets just say that um, well Danny, Sam, and Danni were in a quite sticky situation. And by that I mean, they were trapped in their dad's latest invention: The ghost gooper. It was supposed to trap ghosts in a pile of sticky, hot, goo. So here's their position. Danny was stuck on top of Sam, and Danni's arm was stuck on Danny's leg, with her body stuck to the wall.

"Danny, can you uh, get off please?"

"I can't, I'm stuck, or atleast my shirt is stuck, and my pants."

Sam smiled, then started laughing uncontrollably. "So, um, any chance you could uh, take them off so we could gee unstuck?"

"HELLO, KID IN THE ROOM!" Dani shouted, closing her eyes.

Sam however continued to stare at Danny as he removed his shirt, revealing an impressive 6 pack, and minor muscles on his arms. (drool)

"Are you free yet?"

Sam was free, and now trying to unstick Dani from the wall.

"Wait, my pants are still stuck to the floor!" Sam and Dani were standing together looking at Danny. Well, Sam was, Dani was basically grossed out and was running up the stairs to take a shower.

"Help me!" Sam smiled and tried to pull Danny up from the floor. And she succeeded, getting both of them covered in sticky goo. "Wait. . .where are te dogs?" And sure enough, no dogs were found anywhere in the house.

"GUYS, COME LOOK AT THIS!"

"Danny and Sam rushed up the stairs, Danny trying to put on his shirt on the way up.

"There is mass hysteria in Amity Park, 10 giant dogs are terrorising the town, this is Lance Lanceton saying, WHY DIDN'T I TAKE THAT JOB IN HAWAII??"

"Uh, Sam, I gotta go take care of that." Danny and Sam were both blushing a deep red. Danny transformed and flew out of the window, with Dani behind him. Meanwhile, Jazz walked in through the door.

"Uh, Sam, there's just one thing I can't figure out, who's the father?"

Somewhere deep in Wisconsin, in a tattered old box. . .

"Ok, 2 can play it that game Daniel. Kill my cat will you? For one day I, Vlad Masters-"

"BAAARRK!"

"And Maddie, my dog will take over the world!!" Suddenley Maddie got up and started sniffing around the street, only to find Cujo sitting near a garbage dump. She had apparently come all this way to see him. And aww, she brought the family. Several small puppies started attacking Vlad.

"NO! I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE DANIEL, OH CHEESE LOGS!"

A/N: I know it's kinda weird but, I'm a little off today.


	5. My totally messed up Parents

**My totally messed up Parents**

**A/N: **Ok, well all I can say is that I'm very hyped up on snickers bars and m&m's today, so BEWARE! Hey, that is fun to say!

**Jack and Maddie's conversation:**

Jack Fenton and his wife Maddie Fenton were currently sitting downstairs in the basement of their house, also known as the Fenton lab. Both parents were working on a new invention: The specter spooker. It scares ghosts the way ghosts scare humans! Or atleast it was supposed to.

"Jack, where's Danny?"

"He's out ghost fighting with his friends sweetcakes, why?"

"Well, I mean, you don't feel a little worried about him or anything, I know he's supposed to be THE DANNY PHANTOM, but you never wonder that one day, Danny just might not come home from a fight one day? You never worry about the cuts, and gashes he brings home?"

"Nonsense, Danny's a Fenton, which means he was born to fight ghosts!"

"JACK, be serious, our baby boy is in danger out there, that's why I've been secretly been working on an invention. I call it the Phantom Phony. It can copy most of ghosts powers, and it comes in three stylish colors!"

"YOU MADE AN INVENTION WITHOUT ME!"

"Jack, focus here, super suits, helping Danny, remember?"

"Fine, ooh black! Which is close to brown, which stands for fudge. Lots and lots of fudge!"

-- DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPD

At the scene of the fight. . .

"CHECK OUT THESE RAD MOVES, DIPSTICK!" Ember pushed several buttons on her guitar, creating a giant pink fist in mid air.

"Uh, guys?"

"Right, we got your back Danny!" Tucker was now firing away at Ember with the new and improved Fenton Bazooka. Usually Tucker would have missed and hit a bird or something, but he was at the top of his game today, so he hit his target: Ember's guitar. While Sam proceded to suck Ember up in the thermos.

Danny dropped down in front of the cheering crowd next to his best friends. The trio proceded to Sam's house, well, they had to fly because Danny's fangirls were chasing them, but anyway. Danny, Tucker, and Sam floated through the door of the Manson house. Causing Pam to spit out her tea, and Jeremy to frown.

"Would you mind changing back to your normal self when you enter this household?" Jeremy spat.

"Uh sure." Danny transformed and Sam glared at her father.

Sam's parents had been watching a news show on tv. And here's how it was going. . .

"This is the 6:00 news with Lance Thunder speaking. I am currently down town where another ghost has appeared to reak havoc on our city. But folks I can assure you that Danny Fenton AKA Danny Phantom should be here to fix the problem soon! This is Lance Thunder saying: NO! DOON'T HURT ME! NO!"

"Uh guys-"

"Do whatcha gotta do dude." Sam smiled and kissed Danny on the forehead, which caused Sam's parents to wince. Tucker gagged, and Danny flew off, through the window.

Down town Undergrowth was attacking the city. Vines were everywhere, and there were more than a few plant zombies walking around.

"I AM UNDERGROWTH! YOU SHALL PAY FOR HURTING MY CHILDREN!"

"Dude, your children are a bunch of plants, get over it!" Danny sucked in a deep breath and blew out a blast of cold air, but that wasn't the only blast headed for the giant plant. Danny looked down to see his parents floating under him, blowing out ice rays from a gun in their black super suits?!

"Hi sweetie! Just came to help you out!"

"MOM??" She was wearing a suit similar to his, only with the MP symbol instead of the ususal D. His mom blasted another plant, causing undergrowth to shrink down in size. Danny sucked him up, and capped the thermos, staring in aw.

Suddenley a news helicopter flew near the scene ans Lance Thunder jumped out. "This is Lance Thunder coming to congratulate our young hero and his-parents?"

"Hi Lance, oh Danny are you hurt, letme fix that!" Maddie pointed to the large cut on Danny's rib, which was oozing ectoplasm.

"MOM!"

"Oooh, well this will be one for the tabloids, Danny Phantom, Mamma's boy. Ha ha ha!"

"MOM!" Danny flew off, heading for the park where he could think alone. He changed to human form and sat down by a tree, only to be grabbed from behind by someones soft hands. Whoever it was had on black nailpolish just like Sam's.

"You come here to think alone too?" Sam was hugging him tightly, then let him go.

"Yeah, did you see what my parents did?"

"You mean the supersuit thing?, yeah. But you'll be ok. After all, there's a solution to everything, even our totally messed up parents."

Danny smiled and embraced Sam with a kiss.

That's when 6 shadowy figures stepped out in front of them, one flashing a camera. As soon as the light cleared they realized it was. . .their parents, and Tucker's. Each one of them was dressed as a version on their child. Even the Manson's were copying the gothic style her daughter had. Mrs. Fenton stepped out with the picture.

"This will be great for my scrap book."

"What the h?" Danny shouted.

Sam flinched. "HEY, THIS IS A T RATED FIC!"

"Uh sorry TPcrazy, um now may I ask, what the heck are you doing dressed like that?"

"Oh, we all decided you kids are put in way too much danger. So from now on we're going to take your place!"

Danny gasped then shouted to the sky: "CLOCKWORK! I KNOW YOU'RE WATCHING THIS!"

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

Clockwork was currently sitting in a lazy boy chair, holding a bag of popcorn in one hand, and a can of soda in te other. On the giant clock screen, he was watching the whole scene.

"Man, this is my favorite show."

--

A/N: Ha! Didn't expect that?


	6. Double Doomed

**Double Doomed**

**A/N: **For some reason my line breaks aren't wroking right, darn it! Any suggestions for new one shots, I'm running out of stories.

LINE BREAK LINE BREAK

Somewhere in Vlad's castle. . .

"Ah ha! Now that I have all of my wealthy items back, I can finally make a proper clone of Daniel!" Vlad was standing over a glass tube, staring down at the naked body of a carbon copy Phantom. His hair was one big white flame, and his eyes, which had just opened were red. He reached up his left arm and ripped the tubes and wires from it, making a red ectoblast strong enough to shatter the glass tube in a million pieces. Vlad edged away as Danny stepped out.

"He-e-ee-hh" His voice was still a little shaky.

"Can you speak?"

"Yeah I think s- where the heck are my clothes?" Vlad tossed Danny a black and white hazmat suit. Danny looked around for a few minutes, then stopped at a picture of a family on the wall.

"Who are they?" Danny pointed to a tall, fat man in an orange hazmat suit, a medium sized woman in a blue hazmat suit, a tall teenaged girl with orange hair, and a small, scrawny boy with messy black hair. Whoever the boy was, did not look happy to be in the picture. Was it just him or could he see a hint of green in the boy's eyes?

Vlad chuckled. "They, are the enemy. They want to destroy you."

"Why?"

Vlad rubbed his chin and backed away some more. "Because you're different my boy, they want to destroy everyone who's different." Danny narrowed his eyes and shot off away from the castle. He didn't know where he was going, but he was gonna find those people, and destroy them first.

LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK

The real Danny was at home in his basement with Sam and Tucker, going over some ghost fighting drills. Which of course his parents had to watch.

"Intangibility?"

Danny phased through several walls painted like buildings. "Check."

"Invisibility?"

Danny turned invisible and reappeared behind Sam. "Check." He said, pulling her back.

"Danny! Copies?"

Danny split into 4 copies and then merged back together. "Check."

Maddie raised her hand. "What about that screaming thing you do?"

"Uh, thats kinda too powerful, I only use that in extreme situations."

"Oh."

Suddenley, something crashed through the window. It was a black and white form, so they immediately thought it was Danielle. But when he uh stood up, everyone looked confused.

"Danny?"

"Yeah?"

"Thats not one of your copies is it?"

"No." The real Danny and the clone continued to stare until Vlad floated in.

"Surprise, surprise Daniel."

"Vlad! Of course, it's always Vlad."

"Now Daniel, remember that temper of yours, after all, I wouldn't want to have to use my weapon, now would I?"

"What did you do clone me in my sleep?"

Danielle walked down the stairs and screamed. "OH NO! VLAD IS GOING TO WASTE ALL OF US! RUN FOR YOUR HALF LIVES! AHHHHH!!"

"How quaint, you adopted a copy."

"She's more than just a copy Vlad, shes a person with real emotions, unlike some people I know." Vlad laughed.

"Attack, Daniel!"

The clone didn't respond. He was standing in front of Danielle, both of them staring into the other's eyes.

"Don't do it, you don't know what you've actually done until you've done it."

Clone Danny narrowed an eyebrow.

"What did 'Father' tell you?"

Clone Danny explained everything 'father', so called had said. Then Danielle made a shiny green flat screen out of ectoplasm, and tapped it with her finger. The screen began to play.

_Flashback_

_"I was aiming for the fat oaf, but you'll do!" Vlad slammed Danny into the wall and then split into 4, he shot several pink blasts at Danny until he reverted back to his human form._

_Next_

_"Interesting, almost as if this whole thing was some sort of evil plot." Vlad shot 2 pink beams from his eyes at Danny._

_Later_

_"I call it the Plasmius Maximus, my dear boy, and your powers will be shorted out for another 3 hours."_

_Danny gasped._

_"5 minutes." Danny ran out of the door._

_"Get him! 5 minutes, 5 seconds apparently I'm bad at math too!" The creatures chased after Danny._

_Next_

_"There's a new sheriff in town and his name is Vlad Masters!" He shot himself, hitting Danny in the process._

_Next_

_"I was just going to introduce you to my new friend. Vortex, Danny, Danny, Vortex, I'll be leaving now."_

_Next_

_"I am placing a bounty for Danny Phantom, for 1 million dollars!"_

_"Look! It's the million dollar ghost!"_

_Next_

_"Geuss I'll just have to melt you down and study your ectoplasmic remains."_

_"Wha? Noooo!!"_

**_End_**

"And that's only half of the things he's done!" Danielle glared at Vlad, her eyes flashing green. Then clone Danny glared at Vlad.

"What? I-I, they're lyeing! I haven't done any of those things!"

Clone Danny shot off towards Vlad.

"Fine, I thought this might happen, thats why I made this!" Vlad withdrew a shiny black remote with a skull on the button. "Looks like I'll just have to destroy you."

"Ooops." Danny accidentally on purpose shot the remote out of his hand.

"Aw crud."

And now Everyone in the house, including Cujo and his puppies were fighting Vlad with everything they had.

"MADDIE, QUICK HELP!"

Vlad looked at a greyish rock laying on the sidewalk. The rock stayed silent.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

A/N: hAH! A Maddie rock!


	7. Time Keepers

**Time Keepers**

**A/N: **This is a maybe 3-5 shot I'm going to do using my own COPYRIGHTED characters, soon to be published and made into an actual show on Nick, I hope. So don't even think about using them. In fact, don't even think about thinking about it, you skudges!

JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Jaden Quell, Kenya Glover, and Jake Fenton were currently walking down the streets of Pandora Town, Illanois. They had just finished dealing with one of the wrost, no THE WORST adventure they had ever had to deal with. It invovled the master of time, an evil version of herself, and much more, and right now, all she wanted to do was relax, now about the trio. . .

Jaden was 13 and went to Hex Highschool. She had long dark brown hair, darkbrown eyes, and honeyglazed skin. She often wore a dark purple shirt, green sneakers, black jeans and her hair in a ponytail with 2 strands hanging. About a year and 1/2 ago, she had gotten witch powers from reading a magic spell book. So when something was wrong in the town, their superhero Jaden Spell would spring to the scene. When Jaden 'went witch' as she called it, she had a long black flame of hair, a black suit similar to Danny's except with a midriff and a red J, and a long black skirt. Red boots and gloves, and sparkles at her sleeves. Her eyes turned a crimson red, and she seemed to glow an eerie black glow. She had several superpowers, as well as magic powers. (Spell encantation). Kenya was also black. She had darker skin, black hair and was goth. She wore a grey shirt that said HATE i n black letters, grey leggings, a black jean skirt, and black combat boots. She often wore grey contacts and was a complete genius along with being a magic fanatic. Jake looked similar to Danny Fenton. His hair was in spikes though, with red tips. His eyes were clear blue, and he wore a red shirt with black sleeves and a skull in the middle, black jeans, and red and white sneakers. What happened today was. . .Jaden had been growing an evil half, and when it escaped, her family and friends were destroyed, she nearly destroyed the world, and she had to trust her archenemy to help her save herself, and everyone else. Over her adventures this year she had encountered: An evil genie, a chocolate spell, an archenemy, the most powerful witch in history, crazy inventions and discoveries, a hunter, and much more. But those were different stories, so I;m going to start right about here. . .

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Danny Fenton, hero of Amity Park, Illanois and the world was currently snuggling up on his bed with his favorite person in the world and best friend for life, Samantha Manson. The 2 had recently started dating and were on their 2nd date since the whole disasteriod incident. Danny and Sam leaned in for a kiss when. . .

"TIME OUT!" Time slowed, and a swirling green portal appeared in front of them. He placed a medallion around eah of thier necks.

And the 2 finished the kiss, looking confused and disoriented. "Cwokwuk, whaw awe u ooing ere?" The 2 seperated.

"Ah Danny, I hope I wasn't interrupting anything. I'm afraid something terrible has-"

"DID MY EVIL FUTURE ESCAPE! WHERE IS HE? DID ANYONE DIE?"

"No, your future self did not escape. I'm afraid it's something far worse than that. Something that I, nor you can stop alone. Something out of this universe."

"You mean like aliens?" Sam interrupted.

"No, you see, when a problem effects more than one universe, the keepers of those universes must meet to solve the problem. And a problem is about to occur here-" He pointed to outside. "And here." He made a small green screen appear in Jaden's Universe.

_Flashback_

_"But, but you can't be me! I'm not like you!"_

_"You will be, you just have to wait for it." Evil Jaden picked her up by the neck._

_"What are ya gonna do waste me? What happens to you then?"_

_"Don't you get it, I'm still here!"_

End flashback.

"Does she have an evil future too?"

Clockwork paused. "Different problem, similar solutions. Now, you 3, and these 3-" He tapped he screen to show a picture of Jaden, Jake, and Kenya. "Are going to have to team up to save both of your universes."

"What about Tucker?"

Clockwork waved his staff and a bathtub appeared in front of them. Tucker was inside with a pink shower cap on, playing witha yellow duck.

"Hey! This is so not my bathroom!"

Clockwork waved his staff again and a portal appeared in front of them. "GO!" Somehow Tucker's clothes appeared on him and the bathtub disappeared. "NOW! Before reality is disruppted. . .again!"

JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Jaden, Jake, and Kenya were in Stopwatche's layer. Where she was explaining everything clockwork had just said. When a red portal appeared in front of them and 3 teens dropped out.

"Danny Fenton?"

"Jaden Quell?"

This was going to be one big adventure.

JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJSSSSSSSSSSSDDDDDDDDPPPPPPPPPPPPP

A/N: How do you like it?

Oh and credit to Stopwatch to Oblivion. I'm gonna borrow stopwatch for a while kay?


	8. Time Keepers 2

**Time Keepers 2**

Jaden Quell, Jake Fenton, Kenya Glover, Sam Manson, Danny Fenton, and Tucker Foley were staring at each other like they were some kind of reality tv show. Danny was more interested in Jake than Jaden, basically because they were almost identical. Tucker was hitting on Kenya.

"Hi, I'm Tucker Foley as in too fine! Single by the way." He raised an eyebrow.

"And I'm Kenya Glover as in kill guys, like you." She shot him a glare, more evil than Sam's and he backed away.

Sam stared at Jaden, basically trying to see if this girl was a prep, goth, or regular, like Danny. But since she was in witch form, it was hard to tell. She powered down, a swirling vortex of red glitter like substance forming around her body, changing her back into Jaden Quell. Normal, average Jaden Quell.

"Regular."

"What?"

"You're a regular, not goth, not geek, not anything."

"What's your point?"

"Just stay away from Danny and everything will be fine. She backed away from Jaden, who's eyes were now glowing a deep red color.

Danny broke the awkward moment, with the usual words. "So uh, what's the plan?"

Stopwatch raised a brow and smacked her head with her hand. "And this is the great Danny Phantom." she muttered under her breath "Ok, basically, ugh, just watch this clip." She pressed a button on her staff, and a swirling green portal like screen appeared in front of them.

"Past, 4 months." The screen started to play. First a vast army of gruesome creatures to complicated to accurately describe. Then a huge black castle, and through the window, a woman. With pale skin, and a red firery crown. On her finger a ring similar to that. She wore a long dark dress, ripped in several places. She had shiny black wand with a glowing orb on top. Her eyes were red, no pupils, no whites, just red. She had a black scar similar to Clockworks on her keft cheek. She had flowing red fire hair.

Jaden gasped. "Hudora!" Tucker, Danny and Sam stared at her like who? But before Jaden could answer, Stopwatch did.

"Hudora, the queen of magic. With the crown of evil, adn the ring of rebellion, she was practically unstoppable. She could command any magical creature to do whatever she pleased. But Jaden, well, you'd better just watch.

The screen switched to another scene. Jaden was in some kind of huge suit, similar to the Ectoskeleton, and it had a huge ruby in the center. Jaden and Hudora were going head to head, Jaden was losing energy and quick, but she managed to trap Hudora in a shiny black gem, before passing out.

"Basically, the same thing that happened with you and the ghost king."

"Ghost king?" This time, it was time for Jaden, Kenya, and Jake to gasp, as they witnessed Danny's last few moments in battle. But Sam and Jake, not seeing the point started talking at the same time.

"But I don't get the point. How are our 2 worlds linked?" They both blushed. While Danny and Jaden glared at their crushes.

"Oh come on, can't you 2 figure it out yet? Pariah Dark, and Hudora Dark were married!"

"WHAT!?"

"Over a million years ago. Pariah ruled the ghost zone, with his wife Hudora, as you know, 6 ancient ghosts locked Pariah in the sarcophagus of forever sleep. Although Hudora escaped to this dimension. If the crown of evil, the crown of fire, the ring of rage, and the ring of rebellion are combined, the 2 will be unstoppable! That's why we let Hudora escape to this dimension, where she could be controlled."

"So everythings ok right?" Jaden asked.

Stopwatch gave her one of those: You're kidding me right? Looks. "No it's not ok! Because the gem you used to entrap Hudora in fits perfectly into the center of the sarcophagus! And if they are combined, the 2 could escape! Ugh!" Stopwatch bent over and slowly stood back, up. "A whole has been ripped in the fabric of reality."

"Uh, that is bad right?" Tucker asked. Danny glared at him. "Hey, don't be mad at me, cause some dude stole your girlfriend!"

"Why you little. . ."

JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Meanwhille in Amity Park. . .

JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS DDDDDDDDDDDDPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

A/N: Yep, cliffy.


End file.
